We wish to determine whether protein-bound D-aspartyl-methyl esters exist in brain cells of old rats. We also wish to fine out whether carboxylmethylation of D-aspartyl protein residues increases with age and thus marks the process of neuronal aging at the level of a discrete abnormality of protein modification.